Remembrance
by Originals101
Summary: There was a third frame to the picture frame that held pictures of Damon and Stefan in the 1903 Prison World. Bonnie learns of a secret that Damon hasn't shared with anyone since turning.


I do not own Vampire Diaries.

Bonnie had been alone for months in the 1994 prison world, and with that time she did a lot of snooping. She had started with her own house enjoying seeing all the toys from her childhood that had been packed up and given away when she had out grown them, or had been used so often that they had practically fallen apart in her hands from when she had chewed, dragged, slept with, and cuddled as a little girl. The next place had been her Gram's house, her second home, grimoires had kept her busy for days, they were the books she had learned magic from, items from generations of Bennett witches.

She had then went on to the Salvatore boarding house, it amazed her that she had been visiting this place for over three years and hadn't seen all the rooms, the place held history, Zach had been dead the first time she had visited the place and here in the prison world he had touches of himself in photographs and clothing. He had apparently had a girlfriend and an unborn child that Damon had killed on this reoccurring day. She had started off looking in the great room, then the small library, where she had gotten tired of seeing book after book after book. She had then gone on to look at all seven bedrooms, then back to small library. She had gone to the large library after that, which after a day, she decided to explore the houses of Elena and Caroline, in Caroline's she had found nothing of interest, considering she hadn't become friends with her until grade school, there was no connections to be made with a two year old Caroline's things. But Elena's house held pictures of Miranda, Elena and Jeremy's mother, and Abby, her mother, they had been best friends and while her own home had lacked the touches of Abby who had left leaving her father with a two year old and not seen for fifteen years. She smiled when she found old videos that showed Elena, Matt, and herself running around the yard, a pregnant Miranda sitting in a lawn chair next to Abby and Kelly. Vicki was jumping rope near the women and she could hear the voices of Grayson and her father in the background, Grayson's voice coming in more clearly considering he was most likely holding the video camera. She found pictures and more videos of Abby and Miranda, in high school and during the start of their adult lives.

Once the snooping was done and the reality of her aloneness in the world set in she started watching the videos that Damon and her made to pass the time, drinking became a way to numb the pain as she found no leads on how to get back considering her magic was gone.

When they left the note to go to Silas's tomb and siphon magic from Tessa's blood, she leaped for joy. She had ended up in a 1903 prison world, in the Original Salvatore house where she had video taped her exploration, on the mantle was framed photographs, she easily picked up a frame that held three photographs, two of the photos of the two men that she had come to see as friends in the past three years. One of Damon in his confederates uniform, another of Stefan that looked like he did in 2012 except he was wearing 1860's clothing, the next was of two children, neither of which she had ever seen.

That of a little boy and girl, staring straight at the camera, their features where fuzzy from the fact that this was obviously an old photograph considering she was in 1903, it was more gray than black and white. The boy stood next to a chair, the chair was a few inches shorter than the boy, while the little girl sat on it, the girl seemed to fit only half the chair, and like most photographs from that time neither children were smiling.

By the next day, Bonnie was back in the present year, where actual people milled about, and she couldn't believe that she was actually happy at the prospect of sitting in traffic, because that meant that other people existed in this world and not just her and her thoughts.

Sitting down at the table with Damon she handed him the framed photographs. She watched as a mirage of emotions flickered across his face, his right thumb traced the outline of the children. His eyes glassed over and a single tear fell from his eyes, Bonnie's eyes enlarged at that. "Who are they?"

"My children," Damon spoke a minute later, his voice so quiet that Bonnie almost thought she had mistaken him.

"You had kids?" shock falling from her mouth, she couldn't see it. The idea of Damon being a father was absurd to her, she had always seen him as a playboy.

"Yes. Twins. Sophia and Anthony," he stopped talking at that lost in the memory of the two children that he had lost when he had become a vampire. They had both gotten his dark hair, but while Sophia had gotten her mother's soulful brown eyes, Anthony had gotten his piecing blue ones. Both had oval shaped heads, Sophia had gotten his high cheekbones, Anthony had gotten his stature, both got his nose shape and smile. Their mother's sweet temperament and his protective nature were added to each, while Sophia had curiosity, Anthony had gotten mischief; together they were quite the pair, both clever and fearless. They had only been seven when he had been turned, their mother long gone from the world.

"What happened to them?" she asked letting her hand fall to knee to give a gentle squeeze of encouragement.

"I don't know," placing the frame down his eyes never leaving it. The last time he saw them was after he had compelled his half-brother Francis to take over guardianship of them so that they would never end up in an orphanage and had ridden the five-day ride to their boarding school in Pennsylvania, he had watched from afar as they had walked to class, terrified that his hunger might make him blood thirsty and have them see him as a monster. After that he left having now needing to deal with the fact that he was vampire and his sole reason for wanting to turn had been locked away in a magically sealed tomb. The fact that he would never be able to see his children again, knowing that in a few days they would get a letter stating that their father, their uncle, and their grandfather had all died.

"What were they like?" Bonnie couldn't help but ask. After three years, four months of which was spent together with no one but themselves to keep each other company, she had never heard about this part of Damon's life. He had been open about his vampire life and she already knew the Katherine saga, but his human life apparently had been quite different then she had imagined it would be, not even Stefan told them of the two youngest Salvatore's.

"They were wonderful. Both loved to take horse back rides around the lake each spurring the other to go faster on their horse despite the fact that neither could considering I was holding the reins of both horses. There was one time that they had tricked Stefan, who was only fourteen at the time, into letting them play hide and go seek. They had hid up in an old tree together and watched as Stefan searched frantically for them for almost an hour, they had found it funny that he couldn't find them, he had been looking for them when he had slipped in a pile of mud before being chased out of the chicken coop by an angry rooster where he ended up covered in feathers. By then, Samuel, one of the staff, who had gone to fetch them all for lunch, had found them. Both of them had run screaming into the house when Stefan had chased them for laughing at him only to fall face first from the mud on his shoes into a pile of horse manure."

"How old were they?"

"They were only four at the time, they had been born when Stefan was only ten."

"So they were around when Katherine was there?"

"No they had left for their second year of boarding school by the time, thankfully," knowing what he did now he was happy that Katherine had never learned of his children, the two lights of his life.

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


End file.
